paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Make a Splash
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Make a Splash". Review Title Card: A standard Zuma title card, with Rocky saying the title of the episode. Scene 1: Rubble is skateboarding across the bridge, presumably to Katie’s. Skye, is drying her fur. Rubble shows up at Katie’s. Katie is preparing a bath for Rocky. Have fun with that one! Rocky is trying to sneak away from Katie. Katie lets Rubble have his bath. Katie then goes looking for Rocky, whom is hiding around the building. He is hiding behind some towels, which Cali throws all of them to the side, revealing Rocky’s location. He, yet again, gets out of Katie’s sight, and runs into a hamper, which Cali spots him trying to get in to. She reveals his location yet again. Rocky then realizes he’s been caught, and asks if his bath is ready. Ryder is repairing his ATV, or at least just checking it out. He gets a call from Capt. Turbot, who is worried. He’s gotten the Flounder, his boat, stuck in some rocks. Ryder says that he’ll help. The pups all acknowledge the call, as Cali is pushing on Rocky’s back (while he’s right over the bath) to try to get him into the water. Rocky then quickly moves to go to the Lookout, and Cali almost falls into the water. All the pups enter the elevator. As Marshall is entering the Lookout, he slips on absolutely nothing. He then says “Sorry. I took that turn a little too fast.” At least that line was good. Analysis: ***1/4, Rocky was good in this scene. Anything that is based on Rocky’s aquaphobia, is usually funny. The writers and animators, as well as Stuart Ralston do a good job with that. Everything else was barely-above-average, so that’s at least good. Lookout: Zuma is needed to use his hovercraft to help Ryder get the Flounder unstuck from the rocks. Skye is needed to fly overhead, and find the best way through the rocks. Scene 2: The pups and Ryder all arrive at the Flounder. The Captain says that he was so excited about seeing a whale in the water that he lost sight of what was in front of him, and got stuck. The Captain attaches some rope to the Flounder, as Zuma and Ryder try to get the boat unstuck. Ryder asks the Captain if there’s anything heavy that he doesn’t need on the boat, a the boat will float higher the less weight there is on the boat. The Captain then grabs Wally from inside of the boat, and takes him off. Ryder and Zuma successfully get the boat unstuck, as Ryder notices that the boat is sinking due to a hole in the hull. Ryder comes up with the idea to have Rocky patch the hull up with something in his truck. Rocky is then shown to be, yet again, avoiding a bath by hanging on to the ledge of the tub, with Cali trying to get him in. As soon as his tag goes off, he races out of Katie’s while Cali is in midair, so she falls into the water. That’s funny. Ryder tells Rocky that they need something to patch the boat up, while Rocky says that he is on it. Analysis: ***, The parts with Rocky and Cali can be considered a running gag now. Ryder’s voice acting got a little quiet by the end, I have no idea what happened there. Everything else was fine, including the Captain. Scene 3: Rocky is throwing different objects out of his truck for reasons such as “too small” or “too light”. He then finds a piece of steel, and calls Ryder. Ryder tells Rocky that Skye is there to pick him up to take him to the boat. Analysis: *1/2, I like the Rocky character, so this scene was fine. Scene 4: Skye is in her copter, as she says “This pup’s gotta fly!” That makes sense with this scene. Rocky then says “Hey! Watch where you’re flying! We’re over the world’s biggest bathtub, and I’m trying to stay dry!” Some awesome lines. Rocky then scurries as he lands on the dock to stay away from the water. Rocky then says “Why is everything trying to get me wet today?” Awesome line. Ryder and Zuma then drive off to the boat. What was the purpose of bringing Rocky there if Ryder and Zuma are going to attach the metal to the boat? The Captain is running around yelling in worry as Ryder and Zuma show up, who tell him not to worry. He’s even so worried that he’s put on a scuba mask and inner tube as well! Zuma and Ryder then go scuba diving under the water, and successfully attach the metal to the ship. Up at the surface, the Captain has begun to play “Taps” through his snorkel like a trumpet in honor of his ship, even saluting it as well. That’s amazing. Ryder and Zuma then pull the ship off of the rocks, as the Captain cheers. They all make it too the dock, as the Captain thanks them all. He pets all the pups, and Rocky even more. Ryder then suggests that they all go to the Pup-Park. Analysis: ****1/2, It gets such a high score because Rocky is an amazing character. This episode is definitely supposed to have the purpose of being character development for Rocky. It’s easy to tell that sort of stuff just by the way a character acts during the episode. The Captain was also awesome in this scene, and him being worried made this more entertaining than it would be without. Scene 5: Chase and Zuma are playing Tug-O-War, Rubble is skateboarding, and Skye is doing flips. Rocky then goes down the slide, and ends up in a puddle of mud. He then says “figures.” That’s funny. Rocky is given a bath by Katie. Cali sprays water into his face, as he laughs. That ends the episode with a total time of 10 minutes and 59 seconds. Analysis: **, See what I mean? You can easily tell this is an episode to showcase Rocky. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6 out of 10. This episode was not solely, but purposely focused around Rocky, which is fine. This episode was slightly above average, and with the simple story arch and good lines given by multiple characters, that sounds about right. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rocky - This episode was focused on him, and he was good throughout the episode. 2. Capt. Turbot - Always a funny character. 3. Ryder - He was pretty good for the episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.75 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode